


Dry Biscuits and Chicken

by pocmarvelworks



Category: Luke Cage (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Luke Cage x Black!Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22983133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocmarvelworks/pseuds/pocmarvelworks
Summary: Luke had a stressful day so the reader surprises him with Popeye’s for him and the reader when he comes home
Relationships: Luke Cage x Black!Reader
Kudos: 4





	Dry Biscuits and Chicken

“Hey, babe! You chirped over the phone after Luke finally picked up. You heard a long sigh before he replied.

“Hey.” You frowned hearing his saddened voice. He was always so excited to talk to you after work, seeming as it was such a long time since he’s seen nor heard from you. But now it’s different.

“Everything okay?”

“Just some things at work, Y/N.” Another sigh. “It’s nothing. I’ll be home in about 45 minutes or so. I’ll see you then.” Without any other word he hangs up and you sigh.

“Now, what can I do to cheer him up?” You say to yourself as you look around the small apartment. You had cleaned today since it was your day off you felt it would be appropriate. You should cook for him, but it wouldn’t be ready in time for him. “Popeyes!” You quickly grab your keys and run out of your apartment.

You were able to get back to your apartment before Luke. Right as you set down the bag full of chicken, Luke’s keys turned into the door and he walked in.

“Hey, sweetie.” You said carefully and slowly walking over to him. He closed his eyes as your lips pressed to his cheek.

“Hey, babe.” You slowly wrapped your fingers around his large hand and slowly tug him to the kitchen counter. He follows silently and you can practically hear his smile when he notices his favorite fast food on the kitchen table. “When’d you get this?”

“Just now, actually. I just came back.” You smile up at your boyfriend and he kisses your forehead.

“Thank you, Y/N.”

“Don’t thank me yet, baby! Come on, let’s eat.” While you both ate, Luke watched you. He watched how your eyes would roll to the back of your head every time you took a bite of the chicken or how you’d giggle when some grease would run down your chin.

It was down to the final round of your dinner. You both eyed the two biscuits wearily. “You think we’ll die?” He jokes and you giggle and lightly kick his knee.

“Better hope we have enough water then.” You get up to go grab them from the fridge. Just as you were about to stand up, Luke’s arms wrap around your waist. You stand up straight, slowly, and smile. His lips are now attacking your neck, slowly and softly, leaving a few hickies in their wake.

“I have a better idea…”

You collapsed onto his chest and panted. He pressed his lips against your sweaty forehead and smiled.

“I swear you always know how to make me feel better,” Luke confesses. His hands are rubbing up and down your back underneath the blanket. It’s very soothing, and if he continues this, you’re definitely going to fall asleep just like this.

“That’s my job, baby.” You mumble sleepily. You kiss his neck before snuggling into it.

“Go to sleep, Y/N.” You don’t respond to him, but you did obey. You wrapped your arms around his neck and within a few seconds, his heartbeat lulled you to sleep. “I love you” was the last thing you heard before you slipped into unconsciousness.


End file.
